


Italian Spider-Man

by ultimcte



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, LMAO, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimcte/pseuds/ultimcte
Summary: Witha da great powera, comesa da great responsibilities...
Relationships: Peter Parker / Pasta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Italian Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollySloan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollySloan/gifts).



_"OH A NO, DA GREENA GOBLIN HASA BROKEN OUT OF THE RAFTA!"_ Peter's eyes are wide, staring down at his phone in shock.

"Oh Go-- Why are you talking like that?" Asked Michelle Jones, whose own eyes matched his until it hit her that Peter seemed to have a terrible, **terrible** Italian accent.

_"Likea what, MJ?"_ He in turn asked, confusion written on his face. 

"Stop." She's a stone wall that can't let this nonsense through.

_"I can'ta stopa da things if you don't tell me what'sa wrong!"_

"I-ah will-ah break-ah up-ah with-ah you-ah."  
  
  


_"Fine. You win."_

**And that was the last the world heard of Italian Spider-Man.**

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma Mia!


End file.
